Star Rankings
Star Rankings are the most prestigious Rankings of the Revolution Clan. Star Rankings not only determine your Star Ranks, but also your Skill Rankings as well. The main Star Ranking board mainly depends both on Stars earned and experience. Star Rankings were invented by {Revolution}Shiggy (Mohamed Anoof Shaheem) on February 2015. Here are the Star Rankings, as of July week 1, 2018. * T(N) Indicates the number of tournaments played or atleast attended if not finished due to unspecified reasons. * Recruited members at the end indicated due to some members earning stars for recruitment, which is a changed rule and does not apply to star gain anymore. Same goes for teaching combos. * Clan war victory indicates members who earned stars for leading the Clan to Victory. * Clan war win indicates members who earned stars for a Clan war win, although it may not have led the clan to Victory. # {Revolution}Shiggy - 167 stars, (1 Silver Star), (1 Bronze Star), 72 rounds, T3, J1, S2, Recruited members, Clan war victory over (Pokemon), Clan war win over (Lancers) and [revolution}, (F100) # {Revolution} Dratini - 104 stars, (1 Bronze Star), 28 rounds, T1 (ST 2018), (SK 2018) # {Revolution}Sizzer - 73 stars, (1 Golden Star) 19 rounds, T3, Recruited members, Clan war victory (over [revolution} and (Pokemon)), Clan war win over {Oblivion} (SK 2017) # {Revolution}Fiend - 63 stars, 20 rounds, J3 (ST 2017) # {Revolution}choco - 59 stars, 11 rounds, T2, Recruited members, Clan war victory (over {Kokugatsu}) (ST 2016), (SK 2016) # {Revolution}CyberOverload - 59 stars, 17 rounds (ST 2015), (SK 2015), (F50) # {Revolution} King - 26 stars, 9 rounds # {Revolution}J. Fairfox - 25 stars, 7 rounds, T1 # {Revolution}ShyGuy - 24 stars, (1 Bronze Star), 8 rounds, T2 # {Revolution}Death - 24 stars, 15 rounds, Recruited members # {Revolution} Omega - 17 stars, 10 rounds # {Revolution}ODRgemini - 16 stars, (1 Silver Star), 18 rounds, T2 # {Revolution}Greg - 16 stars, (1 Silver Star), 6 rounds, T2 # {Revolution}KidBuu - 13 stars, 6 rounds, T2 # {Revolution} Reaper x - 12 stars, 3 rounds # {Revolution}EXO - 10 stars, 3 rounds, T1 # {Revolution}MrNoGood - 10 stars, 6 rounds # {Revolution}Dakota - 9 stars, 2 rounds # {Revolution} Auchenax - 9 stars, 2 rounds # {Revolution}gtech09 - 8 stars, 5 rounds # {Revolution}Kristiya - 6 stars, 2 rounds, T1 # {Revolution}maxy1503 - 5 stars, 1 round, T1 # {Revolution}Neo - 5 stars, 1 round, T1 # {Revolution}Hydrogen - 4 stars, 1 round # {Revolution} Wicked Witch - 4 stars, 1 round # {Revolution}Drahciralpha - 3 stars, 2 round # {Revolution}chris57 - 3 stars, 1 round # {Revolution}shadow - 3 stars, 3 rounds # {Revolution}apeilo - 3 stars, 3 rounds # {Revolution} Jeonsa - 1 star, 1 round # {Revolution} Eclipse - 1 star, 1 round # {Revolution}Gamerdeathrow - 1 star, 1 round # {Revolution}Saya - 1 star, 1 round # {Revolution}Drag0rt - 1 star, 1 round # {Revolution}Tigeress - 1 star, 2 rounds